Her Regrets
by hiddenheart4020
Summary: The first chapter is an Annabeth/Luke drabble, the other is Annabeth's thoughts of Percy being gone during TLH.
1. Her Regrets

**A/N: My first story/drabble thing. Thanks to Queen Alexandera's Birdwing for being the BEST, most reliable, flexible beta ever! If you need a beta, go to her. Also thanks to Thursday 13 for the plot bunny. Without further ado (besides the disclaimer) here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry, I don't have a witty disclaimer either :( Oh well, I promise next time.**

They had been a puzzle. Fitting together so perfectly, a little family. Then one of their pieces fell off, broke away. They learned to deal with it, to make a puzzle with holes.

Annabeth regretted turning her back on her friend, but she and the boy survived, moved on. At least that's what Luke led her to believe. So, they acted like nothing had happened, and they grew closer together.

Soon, though, the little girl grew up, and started to think of the boy as more than just a brother. He started to pull away, become distant.

*She regretted not probing further, seeing what was wrong.*

Then _he_ came. The boy of the prophecy. The one that might just make Annabeth stop regretting her love for Luke and be able to move on. Percy took her on a quest, saved her life, and protected her. All Luke did was try to kill Percy when they got back.

*She regretted not helping Luke when she could.*

On Mt. Tam, she tried to help him, tried to save him, but no one believed that he could be good again. That broke her heart.

*She regretted not trying harder to convince them.*

At the final battle on Olympus, Luke finally proved that he could be a hero. That he was just another forgotten demigod who wanted revenge, but saw the light. He sacrificed himself to save Kronos.

*She regretted not trusting him.*

*She regretted letting him slip away.*

**A/N: (again!) So, hope you enjoyed it. I don't usually write Annabeth/Luke, so this was new. I think it turned out all right. Let me know! Also, should I write a songfic/iPod challenge thing? I'm thinkin I should. Again, let me know in a review! All reviewers will get virtual...pie! Yeah, that's it, blue pie.  
>Exclamation points, Love, and Reviews!<br>~hiddenheart4020~**


	2. Why?

**A/N: I decided to post this as another chapter at the wise council of my beyond incredible beta, Queen Alexandera's Birdwing. The Queen really made this story what it is. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own PJO when Nico becomes a happy member of society. Which is to say, never :)**

Why?

I'd just fought a _war,_ lost so many of my friends, barely had a chance to breathe, and now I have to lose_ him _too_? Why?_

Of course, the answer is that we probably weren't interesting enough for _them._

* * *

><p>After it became clear that Percy was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon - not on his own, at least - I wanted so much to give them a piece of my mind. I <em>tried <em>to give them a piece of my mind, but the only response I ever got was thunder.

I did my best to throw myself into my work, but there was no one to save me from overworking myself, or to come get me for meals, or make me laugh; not as well as he used to, at least.

Everything I did reminded me of _him_, my Seaweed Brain, my boyfriend, my_ best friend_. Life seemed ten times harder.

When I wasn't working, I was sitting at the beach. Just to look over the lake, to remind myself of _him_, and the times we shared. Part of me hoped Poseidon would come out of the lake, tell me there had been a misunderstanding, that _Percy _would be home soon. I could almost fool myself into believing it would happen. Almost.

When I had the dream, I thought that _this was it_. My clue, my way of finding him. I would go to the Grand Canyon-why the Grand Canyon, I didn't know at the time –and he would be there.

He wasn't.

Instead, there were three clueless demigods, and I just about lost it.I refused to be a pawn in the gods' stupid plans! Sure, there's some kid who speaks Roman, but I had bigger problems, right?

My boyfriend was missing, my mother wouldn't talk to me, I had to build temples and monuments for the people making my life miserable, and I had a couple of newbies to deal with.

* * *

><p>Now they're on a quest. Maybe they'll find Percy. Maybe they won't. Maybe<em> I<em> will. Maybe he'll come home.

Too many possibilities, too many _maybe_s.

And the worst part is, the only thing I can do about it right now is pray to gods who won't answer, and wonder why the fates had to be so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it. I really need to write humor. Anyone have any ideas?**

**Exclamation Points, Love, and Reviews!**

**~hiddenheart4020~**


End file.
